The Trouble Makers Club: A New Insanity
by ChaoticParadise
Summary: Summary: The Trouble Makers Club received such rave reviews and honestly was such a pleasure to write that I felt the need to make a follow up story. This will follow their new lives and roles on Vanaheim. Despite running away from Earth the Troublesome Trio soon find that family always finds you and always arrive at very inopportune times.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble Makers Club: A New Insanity**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary and Erik. Svensson - are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: The Trouble Makers Club received such rave reviews and honestly was such a pleasure to write that I felt the need to make a follow up story. This will follow their new lives and roles on Vanaheim. Despite running away from Earth the Troublesome Trio soon find that family always finds you and always arrive at very inopportune times.

Chapter Summary: Loki left out a few minor -quit lying Loki! Enormous- details. Mary is a bit- bull crap she's livid- upset with Loki. Loki is just trying to avoid flying shoes and slapping hands. Bucky finds himself being admired by a young nobleman.

 **Chapter One: We Are What!**

The three elderly women lead the tired trio to a large ivy covered grey stone castle. The castle is impressive in architecture but its most outstanding feature is the fact that it seems to be made by the land itself. Bucky and Mary look in awe as they note that the large structure seems to be one giant stone formed by nature and constructed by magic.

Mary gently nudges Loki and looks as the ivy sprouts blue glowing flowers as they approach. "How was this castle formed? It seems like one giant piece of stone!"

Loki smiles and motions towards the ground. "It is told that when the first Vanir were formed the Ancient Ones saw that their creations needed leadership and guidance for the first peoples dwealt in caves and trees as the animals they lived beside. The Ancient Ones decided that these people should learn and grow independent of interference, so they allowed the Vanir to choose their home. After much waiting and many millennia two brave Vanir ventured from their cave, for at the time the population grew large and they began to war with their fellow brother over tiny pieces of land, and the adventurous pair feared death for the woman was heavy with child and both knew that staying could mean certain death. The two ventured far beyond the forests and meadows known to the people and found a place of ancient and mighty trees. The husband and wife look around and realize that no Vanir has set foot upon the land. The wife sits at the base of a large tree and looks to her husband. She places her hand upon her swollen belly and says "here is what we seek. Peace and order." The husband smiles and agrees. He looks to the trees and smiles for a moment before a bright blinding light appears before them. Accounts differ as to the appearance of the Ancient Being but all agree upon this one thing. The being smiled upon the pair and embraced them saying, "You have come seeking peace and order. Your people grow wise but need teachers and leaders to guide them. Because you have sought and found peace and order we will give you a great home and great wisdom so that You may guide the people." The pair watch as the Ancient Being vanishes and a great stone rose from the ground forming the first home to the first royal family of Vanaheim. Each royal family to succeed them has made their home in the Great Gift from The Ancient Ones."

One of the ladies smile and look at Loki. "You remember well the teachings. Frigga chose wisely."

Mary looks at Loki confused but smiles. The story almost fits their own. "I can see how that could happen. I maybe a woman of science but after everything that has occured I do not deny even the most mystical of possibilities."

All three ladies smile and one pats Mary's shoulder. "Given that your children have their father's magic and mother's intelligence your attitude will help you in their upbringing."

Bucky and Mary look shocked as the ladies smile. The oldest lady laughs and gently takes Mary's hand into her own. "When you get to be as old as I you know a mother when you one. You practically radiate motherhood!"

Mary laughs with her. "Thank you. I feel at times as if I manage a brood already."

The younger of the elderly ladies nods. "Aye you have managed great affairs for one so young. You will do fine!"

Loki furrows his brows and realization hits him. These three women are the Elder Mothers. They guide new queens through their roles and duties and prepare them to become High Mother. He feels a rush of fear. He forgot to tell Mary that she is Queen of Vanaheim.

Mary senses Loki distress and looks at him. "What have you forgotten to tell me?"

Loki is about to respond when a large set of stone doors open and King Njord smiles at them. The white haired and aged king hobbles from his throne and greets them warmly. "Loki, it is good to see you have finally filled out from the knobby kneed youth that stumbled these halls so long ago. You look more like a king now." He turns to Mary and kisses her hand. "And this beautiful lady must be your wife. Freyja would turn green with envy at such radiant beauty. I dare say will be Vanaheim's fairest queen to date."

Mary schools her emotions and smiles. "If Loki were half as charming as you we would have wed at first introduction."

King Njord laughs and guides them to his dining hall. "I can see why Frigga likes her. Sharp witted and beautiful." King Njord turns to Bucky and smiles. "The New High Commander! You seem a bit young but your eyes speak of battle and knowledge of war. The Norns do choose well. Handsome too. I know many who would beg to court you."

Bucky coughs in shock but smiles. "Thank you Your Majesty." He looks at Mary but sees her subtle glare directed towards Loki. He looks at Loki and sees panic beneath the mask of polite and cordial court behavior. He may kill Loki tonight if Mary doesn't kill Loki first.

Dinner goes smoothly and King Njord yawns. "Perhaps we should retire. The night falls and you all seem tired. Come I will show you to your rooms."

They all stand as King Njord stands. He smiles as Loki takes Mary's arm. "In the morning we will speak of coronations and ceremony. After breakfast of course. Rest well. Tomorrow will be very busy."

They wish the elderly King goodnight and sit in their beds. Mary looks at Loki and hits him across the back of his head. "We are what! When were you going to tell me!"

Loki shrinks away."I'm sorry! There was so much happening that it slipped my mind!"

Mary hits him with a pillow. "Slipped your mind! How long have you known?" She falls back on the bed and rubs her face. "What else should I know?"

Loki smiles and looks at her with his most innocent but apologetic look. "The three elderly ladies are like priestesses. They will educate and guide you on your new role as queen and grant you the title of Vanaheim's High Queen."

Mary looks at him suspiciously. "What is the title?" She watches as Loki shifts nervously. "Loki. What. Is. The. Title."

Loki rubs his neck and looks at her. "High Mother."

Mary picks up a slipper and hits Loki with it. "Loki Odinsson what in that sexy blue head of yours made you think to wait until we were here to tell me any of this!"

Loki shields himself with a pillow. "I'm sorry! I was going to tell you but we became busy with doing SHIELD and Stark Industries bidding!"

Mary growls and puts the slipper down. "I'm still very upset and maybe I'm hormonal, but logically I should forgive you."

Loki sighs and cautiously moves towards her. "I'm sorry. Please, let's rest and learn of our new home. It is a peaceful world and our children will live in a society that cares not if they are pink or blue skinned. Men and women share the work load and no one questions you for wearing trousers."

Mary looks at Loki nudges him with her elbow. "With a tongue like yours I can see many more years of peace. You could talk your way out of a war."

Loki smiles and lifts the blankets. "Warm up a lonely Juton?"

Mary rolls her eyes. "If by warm up you mean cuddle and go to sleep then yes."

Loki smiles and wraps his arms around her. "That is exactly what I need."

Bucky wakes up at the crack of dawn and decides to take a bath. The bath itself is a huge stone pool full of steamy water. He steps in and sighs as the water loosens his muscles and the faint smell of lavender relaxes him. He bathes slowly as his body enjoys the feeling of relaxation and finds a linen towel on a stone bench.

He walks into his room wearing the towel around his hips when he senses another person's presence. He spins quickly and sees a tall muscular young man with cinnamon eyes, ivory skin, and flaning red hair smiling at him. "Forgive my intrusion but King Njord sent me to bring you some proper clothes."

Bucky takes the clothes and watches the young man. "Thanks. Who are you?"

The young man smiles as his eyes sweep over Bucky. "Lord Erik Svensson. My father serves as scribe to King Njord and I am King Njord's personal assistant. May I be so bold sir as to ask your name?"

Bucky looks at the young man and chuckles. "James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky."

Erik's ivory cheeks turn pink. "A pleasure meeting you Lord Barnes. I will leave you to dress." The young man hurries from the room.

Bucky dresses and smirks. This place seems free of the usual constraints of "civilized" society. Love is a natural part of life. Vanaheim is going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trouble Makers Club: A New Insanity**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary and Erik. Svensson - are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: The Trouble Makers Club received such rave reviews and honestly was such a pleasure to write that I felt the need to make a follow up story. This will follow their new lives and roles on Vanaheim. Despite running away from Earth the Troublesome Trio soon find that family always finds you and always arrive at very inopportune times.

Chapter Summary: The Trouble Making Trio are given a grand tour of the palace and learn many interesting things. King Njord assigns Erik to guide Bucky through Vanaheim. Mary begins her journey to becoming High Mother. Loki has to interact with a stubborn child.

 **Chapter 2: Mothera, Mechanics, and Bribery**

Mary wakes up from a pleasant dream. She rolls over and sees Loki sleeping peacefully. Gently she wraps her arms around him and rests her chin on his head. This is a perfect moment; no one is demanding their attention and no one is checking on her every half hour.

Loki stirs at her warm embrace and smiles. "You are affectionate this morning." He revels in her embrace. He will never admit it aloud but he enjoys being the little spoon. She grounds him and makes him feel free.

Mary smiles and idly traces the heritage lines swirling about his shoulders. "I had a beautiful dream. You and the children were sitting with me in a field filled with lavender and lilac. You were laying with you head in my lap as the children cuddled you. I smiled and read as the three of you drifted off to sleep."

Loki smiles. "The Elder Mothers will certainly enjoy that dream. I pray their interpretation bodes well."

Mary nods. "I'm sure my dream harbors no ill omen." She smiles as he sits up.

Loki looks at her and smiles. "You will be a wonderful mother."

Mary smirks and takes Loki's hand. "If the dream means anything it means you love being a father and love the idea of me being heavy with child."

Loki coughs and tries to pull his best oblivious face. "I know not what you mean."

Mary laughs and kisses him. "I know you Loki. You're more frisky now than on our wedding night."

Loki is about to respond when the door knocks. "Enter."

Mary and Loki look at King Njord and the Elder Mothers in surprise. The couple were expecting servants not High Chieftains of Vanaheim. Loki and Mary quickly stand. They bow and Loki speaks. "Forgive our rather unruly appearance. We were not expecting High Cheiftains to grace our presence."

King Njord and the Elder Mothers laugh. The eldest lady wipes her eyes. "At least You two are clothed. King Njord and his wife were naked as newborn babes when I first became Elder Mother."

King Njord nods and looks to the couple. "Given your travels I'm sure rest outweighed recreation."

Loki is turning fifty shades of purple blushing. Mary laughs and leans on Loki smiling. "You're not wrong."

Loki playfully nudges Mary. "I believe it is time to prepare for our royal roles."

Mary smiles and nods. "You're right. Excuse us. We will be dressed shortly."

King Njord and the Elder Mothers step outside smiling. They feel the destined love of the two young lovers and the palace flowers bloom with their love's intensity. They know in their hearts that under the House of Loki and Mary Vanaheim will again achieve greatness.

Loki and Mary walk out wearing matching green and gold robes. The few differences between the two sets of robes are that Loki wears a gold knee length tunic, an emerald green vest, and a black mage's sash that ties at his waist. Mary wears a gold tunic that goes a half inch below her knees, an emerald green vest, and wears her sash about her hips. Both wear black linen trousers and boots. Loki smiles and understands better what they are setting to accomplish. Mary already knows.

The Elder Mothers look at the couple and the middle of the three looks at them with a calculating gaze. "Do you understand the significance of your robes?"

Loki and Mary smile at her. Mary nods and speaks. "Despite our subtle differences of appearance and duty no role and title is greater than the other. We exist as a unit."

The Elder Mothers look at the couple in slight shock. They nod and smile. "You two have worked together before?"

Loki nods and smiles at Mary. "Many times. In matters of estate, peace, and war."

King Njord claps his hands. "It seems the Norns have done most of the work for us!"

The Elder Mothers nod. The youngest of the three puts her hand on Mary's shoulder. "I believe We should begin."

Mary nods and follows the ladies. Loki watches as she fades from view. King Njord pats his shoulder. "She will be fine. Come, we best begin too."

Bucky is outside with Erik when he sees Loki with King Njord. Bucky brushes a horse as he watches Loki. "So how does this education work?"

Erik smiles as the horse whinnies. "They basically cover your destined roles and allow you to play a small part until you are deemed worthy."

Bucky nods and the horse turns and licks his head. "Hey! Hehe, sounds like a smart idea." He pats the horse's head and brushes it's black mane. "This big guy is friendly isn't he?"

Erik smiles and looks at Bucky. "Actually, no. He bites most people and made one man infertile. He hasn't been named because no one has connected with him."

Bucky looks at the majestic horse. "Huh. Silver coat, black mane and tail, golden eyes. You kind of look like storm clouds."

The horse gently butts his head against Bucky's head. Bucky smiles and rubs the horse's head. "Storm Cloud you are. I'm Bucky Barnes. Good to meet you Storm Cloud." Bucky takes an apple out of his bag and feeds his new steed. "We are going to be good friends."

Mary walks with the Elder Mothers and they stop at a cabin. The oldest knocks on the door and a young blonde haired little girl answers. "Mother! The Elder Mothers are here and they have a lady with them!"

Mary chuckles as a middle aged woman comes in carrying a baby on each hip. Mary watches as the woman's eyes grow wide. "Please forgive my daughter. She is young."

Mary waves her concerns away with a smile. "She's young and has no idea who I am. I'm more amused at her honesty than anything else. My name is Mary."

The mother smiles and bows her head. "Thank you Your Highness, name is Inga."

Mary smiles. "None of that either. The Elder Mothers wouldn't take me here unless there was a problem. So, who is sick?"

Inga nods. "My little Jarl is ill. He says his throat pains him and his body burns with fever."

Mary nods. "Lead the way."

The mother leads Mary and the Elder Mothers through her home and to the young boy's bed. He's hiding under the blankets with only his toy plush bear showing. "Well. Ma'am. I'm afraid your son is a bear."

The boy giggles. "Ow. I'm not a bear. I'm a boy!"

Mary winks at the mother. "A talking bear no less! I'm at a loss! I can help little boys but I'm afraid I've never healed a bear."

The little boy uncovers his head and smiles. His little ivory face is flushed and his red curls are matted with sweat. "I'm a boy!"

Mary smiles and takes a cool damp cloth from the mother. "You are a better mage than my husband. He's never turned into a bear before. Now Mr. Bear. What seems to be the problem."

The boy points to his throat. "It hurts."

Mary nods. "Okay I need you to open your mouth very wide like a roaring bear. Can you do that?"

The little boy nods and opens his mouth. Mary uses the oldest Elder Mother's mage light to look at his throat. "Thank you. Now I need you to close your mouth." She feels around his neck and nods. "You are a very good patient Mr. Bear. Thank you."

The little boy smiles as Mary tucks him and the bear under the blankets. "My name is Jarl, not Mr. Bear."

Mary smiles and gently wipes Jarl's head with the cloth. "I'm Mary. Now, you rest and listen to your mother and take your medicine. If she gives me a good report I may have a treat for you when your better."

Jarl smiles and immediately closes his eyes. Mary smiles and motions for everyone to follow her. "He has swollen tonsils but I'm sure it isn't bacterial. According to Loki's healing books Yakka root tea would be used to treat the infection. Has Jarl ever had a bad reaction to Yakka root?"

Inga nods and wrings her hands. "Aye. Your highness I cannot afford such medicine."

Mary waves her off again. "One, my name is Mary. Two, I'm not worried about payment and you shouldn't either. I'm here to help you and your family. Now, I will return. Yakka root is the most used antibiotic plant and Jarl is allergic. I'm going to get Loki and see what he thinks. Excuse me ladies." Mary goes quickly before anyone can protest.

The youngest Elder Mother stands in shock. "She breaks every protocol in the book!"

The oldest Elder Mother smiles and looks at her younger companion. "Aye. It made you just as mad when Frigga broke them. I like her. Frigga was right. Loki and his wife will change Vanaheim for the better."

The middle of the Elder Mothers laugh. "She also knows how to get a boy to sleep. Listen to that Little Bear snore."

The mother smiles. "Queen Frigga chose well."

King Njord takes Loki to a large clock tower. "This clock measures ideal planting times. It has suddenly stopped without explanation. As king it is your duty to make sure the realm runs smoothly. This clock helps us."

Loki looks at Njord and scratches his head. "Right. I'm not mechanically inclined. Perhaps I can find Mary. She's better with mechanics than me."

King Njord smiles and nods. "Please hurry. The sound of the clock relaxes me."

Loki nods and goes off to find Mary. He's glad that despite the similarities in taste that he and Mary differ. He knows nothing of machines and gears. Asking Loki to fix a clock is like telling Thor to fix a five star gourmet meal. The results would be disastrous.

Mary is rushing through town when she sees Bucky and Erik. "Bucky! Have you seen Loki?"

Bucky and Erik ride up on their horses. Erik bows his head but Bucky shakes his head. "Not since he came through with the King. Why?"

Mary sighs. "There is a sick child allergic to Yakka root. If anyone knows healing herbs it's Loki."

Bucky nods and holds out his hand. "Let's go find him. Erik any idea where the King took him?"

Erik nods. "Aye. The town planting clock stopped last night. Follow me!"

Mary takes Bucky's hand and pulls her onto the horse. They ride toward the town and half way to the town they meet Loki.

Mary hopsoff the horse. "Loki I'm glad we found you!"

Loki smiles and hugs her. "And I you. The clock is broken and I've no idea how to fix It."

Mary smiles. "Well you're in luck. There is a sick boy in the village. He has tonsilitis but he's allergic to Yakka root."

Loki nods. "If you take mine then I will take yours."

Mary nods and kisses him. "Deal. Maybe meet and talk at dinner?"

Loki nods. "See you at dinner. I love you."

Mary nods and smiles. "I love you too."

Erik smiles and steps off of his horse. "You may use my steed Prince Loki and Lord James and I will escort the Lady into town."

Loki nods. "Thank you." Loki snaps the reigns and speeds towards the village.

King Njord smiles when Mary walks in the clock tower. "I see you accepted that despite your roles you have talents that benefit one another."

Mary smiles and looks at the gears. "My King, we always know that. He helped me deal with the board members while Pepper was out. And when his reading device broke I would repair it. Marriage is compromise and work." She walks over to a set of gears and smiles. "We know that we can help each other. Call us young and naive but we enjoy that despite our differences we still complement one another perfectly."

King Njord watches as she reaches into a gear-box and pulls out shiny rocks and jewels. He looks at the items curiously. "Where did those come from?"

Mary points to the rafters and a magpie flutters down. "I noticed a black feather by the door. Apparently our little friend was using this as his hiding place. All we have to do is shut the clock down ,clean out and replace a few gear, and this clock will be as good as new."

King Njord smiles and nods to his engineers. "Get to it. The Queen is correct."

Mary smiles and walks with Njord. "Time to return to the village, Loki knows healing but he tells children the strangest things."

King Njord raises his brows as Bucky helps her on to his horse. "How so?"

Bucky laughs. "A child asked him why he was blue. He told the kid because he didn't listen to his mother when she told him to wear a jacket. He got so cold he turned blue."

Mary nods her head. "I can only imagine what he's telling the children now."

King Njord waves them off laughing. He knows that they see Inga and her brood. Loki will have those children believing strange things.

Loki is sitting next to Jarl. He rubs his face and looks at the mountain of blankets. "I'm not going to eat you."

Jarl pulls the blanket tighter. "You're a Frost Giant! Frost Giants eat children!"

Loki cringes and Inga looks ashamed. She mouths silently. "His grandfather was Aseir."

Loki nods. "That isn't accurate. We only eat naughty children. Your mother has told me you have been very good and honestly good children are far too sweet for our tastes."

Jarl refuses to budge. "I'm not coming out!"

Inga sighs. "Your grandfather is wrong; Frost Giants are just like us. He also said that eating sunflower seeds would turn you into a sunflower. Are you a sunflower?"

Jarl sounds thoughtful. "No. Do you really eat children Mr. Frost Giant?"

Loki smiles despite the situation. "No. We do not eat children. I'm here to make sure you get better. May I please help you young sir?"

Jarl pokes his head out of the blankets. "Promise you won't eat me?"

Loki extends his hand. "I swear an oath that I will not eat you."

Jarl shakes Loki's hand. "You can't break an oath or a bilgesnipe will sit on your head and break wind."

Inga coughs in embarrassment. "Jarl!"

Loki chuckles and nods. "Understood, now let's see what we can do."

Mary walks in and sees Loki giving Jarl a tea. Jarl doesn't look pleased but Inga seems relieved. Inga motions for Mary to come inside. Loki looks at Jarl. "I know it smells and tastes bad but it will make you healthy."

Jarl shakes his head. "It smells like Uncle Jorgen's feet!"

Loki raises his brows. "I know it smells terrible but if you drink it I will give you three cookies when your well."

Jarl covers his mouth with both hands and Loki sighs. "Fine, three cookies and a doll for your sister."

Jarl takes one hand away and Loki raises a brow. "A shrewd businessman. Three cookies, a doll for your sister, and a rattle for your infant siblings."

Jarl moves his other hand but keeps his mouth closed. Loki is now impressed by the sick child. "Fine, my final offer. Three cookies, a doll for your sister, a new rattle for each of your infant siblings, and a stag for your mother."

Jarl smiles. "Okay!" He swallows the tea quickly and makes a face. "You made an oath and a deal. Don't break it!"

Loki bows and smiles. "I shall return in seven days with your bounty kind sir."

Jarl giggles and waves. "Bye Mr. Frost Giant. Have a safe journey!"

Mary is smiling at Loki when he walks into the main room. "You handled that very well. I can tell you made a merchant out of that boy."

Loki smiles. "Lady Inga. Your son will be well. We will return in one week to check his progress. Should trouble arise send for us."

Inga hugs both Mary and Loki. "Thank you both for your kindness. I will repay you."

Mary smiles. "Do not worry yourself about that. Just take care of your family and we will return."

Loki steps out the door and sees a bright orange flower. His eyes light up. "Lady Inga, do you grow these?"

Inga shakes her head. "No. They grow wild here. The children pick them all the time."

Loki chuckles. "Wild you say?" He reaches into his wallet and pulls out four gold coins and an emerald. "Dear Lady Inga you have Wild Sol Tear. An extremely rare flower prized by many mages. I will give you this in exchange for two flowers."

Inga looks at Loki wide eyed. "This is too much for a flower and I owe you a debt."

Loki chuckles. "Consider it paid. This is exactly what I need. You have no idea what you have. I return tomorrow and we will discuss the flowers."

Inga is too shocked to protest when Loki puts the money in her and practically floats away. She fears he may be mad. A small fortune for flowers her children pick everyday.

Mary looks at Loki as they walk. "What is the deal with the flower?"

Loki smiles at her. "Before mother died she was working on an elixir to heal injured warriors on the battlefield. She was never able to complete the elixir because this plant is so rare that it was believed to be extinct!"

Mary smiles. "So Inga can support her family now?"

Loki smiles. "More than support!" He looks at her and smiles fondly. "You were going to help her weren't you?"

Mary smiles. "Yes. Is this the state of most widows here?"

Loki nods. "Sadly, yes. I feel like we will change that?"

Mary smiles. "Oh, yes."

Bucky watches them and smiles as he and Erik ride behind them. They look happy and full of life. Maybe he can find his other half here and be as happy as they.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trouble Makers Club: A New Insanity**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary and Erik. Svensson - are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: The Trouble Makers Club received such rave reviews and honestly was such a pleasure to write that I felt the need to make a follow up story. This will follow their new lives and roles on Vanaheim. Despite running away from Earth the Troublesome Trio soon find that family always finds you and always arrive at very inopportune times.

Chapter Summary: Loki, Mary, and Bucky are allowed to independently explore. Erik shows Bucky all the sights of Vanaheim and it's cuisine. Mary discovers that the people are curious about Loki and that they are open-minded about outsiders. Loki visits Inga and is roped into watching the children.

 **Chapter 3: Counting, Answers, and Children**

King Njord smiles at breakfast. "The Elder Mothers and I have decided that today you should talk with the people. Get to know them and understand how our people live daily."  
Loki smiles. "You have something you must personally attend and need us out of your hair."

King Njord laughs and nods. "Aye. It would also do well for you to interact more with the people. You are all from a different world and our people are curious."

Mary smiles. "I like the idea. I saw some lovely yarn yesterday that would be perfect for baby blankets."

Loki looks at Mary. "What about the blankets mother made?"

Mary smiles. "Babies love blankets. The more blankets the happier they are."

Bucky looks at Mary and tilts his head. He wonders how many jobs she took to survive after her escape. He eats his meal and sees Erik. "Erik, what are you doing here?"

Erik smiles and bows. "I've come to offer my services as your guide Lord James."

Bucky raises his brows and swallows his food. "Thank you. I could use a good guide."

Erik smiles and bows. "I shall wait for you by the stables sir."

Bucky shakes his head and puts his napkin on the table. "No need. I'm finished eating. Let's go."

Mary smiles as she watches Bucky leave. "If Steve were intelligent He would have kept Bucky glued to him. Bucky will be fighting the suitors off with a stick soon."

Loki smirks and wipes his mouth. "I don't think He will fight very hard."

Mary smiles and looks at King Njord. "Remember if you need me I will be in the village market. Loki will be at Inga's. Hopefully he won't lose the kingdom to young Jarl."

King Njord laughs. "You've met the boy! He's a natural born merchant! I lost a plate of sweet rolls to him, twice!"

Loki smiles in relief. "See darling, I'm not the only person he's swindled."

Mary nods. "That maybe true but I'm positive that you're the first Juton he's swindled. That's an honor and you're the most handsome man he's ever swindled."

Loki puts his napkin on the table and walks over to Mary. "I see that my wife steals the title of Silver Tongue from me. Perhaps I should steal her away before She steals your crown my King."

Mary jumps and laughs when Loki starts tickling her ribs and kissing her cheeks at the same time. "Loki! You wicked man! Have a good day my King. Loki! Don't you do it!"

Loki grins. "Do what? I am a Juton! I shall kidnap and carry you through the village as my war prize! Let all who see us know that I -Loki of Jotunheim- claim you- Mary- as my mate." Loki smiles and kisses Mary passionately.

Mary smiles and looks at Loki. "What has you so very affectionate this morning?"

Loki smiles caressing her cheeks. "Love is in the air. Imagining you swollen with our children, and seeing you being motherly. It excites me. I feel like a schoolboy again. I just want to kiss you and let the Nine know that you're mine."

Mary smiles and puts his hands on her flat stomach. "And they are ours."

Loki smiles and wraps an arm around Mary's waist. "Then my most beautiful wife allow me to make the people of Vanaheim envious by escorting you to the village market."

Mary smiles. "Keep this up and we won't go anywhere."

Loki smirks and walks with her. "Parting makes the heart grow fonder."

Mary smiles and pinches his side. "Don't be parted too long. I may become insatiable."

Loki smiles as they reach the market. "Then I shall be gone until sundown." He kisses her and hands her half of his wallet and leans to her ear. "There are shops that specialize in scandalous bed clothes."

He smirks when she smacks his arm. "Do not be late for dinner, My King."

Loki smiles. "Never, most fair Queen!" He bows dramatically and struts away.

Mary turns away smiling and sees ladies and men staring at her with unveiled curiosity. "He's my husband. We are newly weds."

An old merchant man looks at Mary. "He's a Juton. How does a Juton land a fair lady like yourself?"

Mary bristles but smiles kindly. "Who said he landed me? I am Lady Mary of Midgard. Upon my many travels I saw a handsome creature with eyes like rubies, skin bluer than the most precious sapphires, and hair like polished ebony. I knew I had to have him, so I rode into his kingdom and stole him from his king! We have been married ever since."

The merchant looks at her and rubs his chin. "A fine tale. I see you have wit. I meant no offense. We don't see Juton very often and none as fair as he."

Mary smiles and looks at his wares. "He's the only one I've met. We actually met while he was on Midgard. We became friends. He didn't have the courage to ask my father for permission to court me until I was injured in a flying accident. I remember how flustered he was when I was finally out of the pain medicine. He's very kind beneath his sharp exterior."

A young woman selling flowers walks up to her. "Does his touch not burn you with frost?"

Mary shakes her head. "No. That is a defense mechanism. He only uses in fighting or if his tea is too hot."

The two merchants laugh. The old man looks at her. "You seem a good judge of character and quick witted. He must have a mind sharper than a Dwarven axe to keep up with you."

Mary smiles and doesn't mind the small crowd of inquisitive people forming around her. "His mind is my favorite quality about him. We have conversations about everything from magic to politics to nature."

One old lady hobbles up to her and tugs upon her sleeve. "Forgive me kind Lady but he's awfully small for a Juton." The old lady winks.

Mary leans towards the old lady and winks. "That is the only thing we can disagree upon."

The old lady laughs. "The Norns like you child. Fair in heart and body, sharp in mind, and happy in bed."

The woman selling flowers looks appalled. "Grandmother!"

Mary laughs. "Honesty is nothing to be ashamed of especially when she's right about the last part."

Mary smiles and continues answering questions. She realizes in this moment that she can learn about the people like this. She can ask the people what they need most. What needs improving and what needs eliminating.

Bucky is riding down a grassy path with Erik by his side. "Where are we going?"

Erik smiles and points to a small village surrounded by lilac fields. "My home village. They serve the best stag stew and have the best archery fields in the kingdom."

Bucky nods and grins. "Erik, are you trying to ask me something without seeming forward?"

Erik blushes and coughs. "I've barely known you a day My Lord, but on Vanaheim we have three phases of love: friendship, courting, and marriage. I wish to pursue friendship so that I may know how to better court you should you allow it."

Bucky smiles and nods. "Maybe by that time I will be ready to court."

Erik looks at Bucky and sees a sad look cross his features. "I see you know heartbreak. May I ask who broke your heart?"

Bucky shakes his head. "I'm not ready to talk about him yet. It is still fresh."

Erik nods. "Perhaps we can take our meal by the lake and go fishing. The lake is peaceful and full of fish."

Bucky nods and smiles. "That sounds good to me. Let's go."

Bucky smiles as he and Erik sit under the shade of a towering willow tree. Their stew is gone and their lines are full of fish. He is having fun doing absolutely nothing with someone who isn't Steve.

Erik smiles and sees Bucky cheering up. He wishes he could just hug Bucky and tell him that his last suitor was an idiot but a hurting man must heal. Erik simply smiles at Bucky and refills his tankard. Small gestures make a huge difference.

Loki smiles as Inga weeps with joy. She smiles and clasps her hands together. "I can care for my children now the way they deserve."

Loki smiles and nods. "Yes. I'm surprised no one has identified them before."

Inga shakes her head. "We cannot afford healers. Had Jarl's throat not been swollen I would not have asked for aid."

Loki presses his lips together. This fact bothers him. "At least now you and your children may live comfortably."

Inga nods and looks at Loki. "You and your wife are the change we have prayed for daily. King Njord is a good king but his age makes him incapable of keeping eyes on his kingdom."

Loki nods and hears a knock at the door. Inga gets up and answers it. A young boy with wild black hair waits anxiously. "Miss Inga! Mother is in labor! Please come quickly!"

Inga nods and looks at Loki. "Forgive me, my neighbor is in labor. I know I ask too much but could you please keep an eye on my children?"

Loki looks between Inga and the boy and nods. "Of course. I could use the practice."

Inga smiles. "Thank you my King." She praises the Norns as she grabs her shawl and midwife bag. "Perhaps I shall one day serve your family."

She rushes out the door. Loki smiles and looks down when he feels a tug at his sleeve. A little girl with blonde curly hair looks up at him with curious bright blue eyes. "Are you a Frost Giant?"

Loki nods and remembers her little brother's reaction. "Yes I am, why do you ask?"

The little girl looks up at him and shrugs. "I've seen a couple before but they were big and bald. You're tall but not big and you have hair like the Vanir."

Loki smiles and sits in a nearby chair. "You're a clever girl. My kind are rare. We are born with powerful Sedir and by the logic of the Norns Juton mages are born small and with hair. We are set apart from the other Juton so that they maybe reminded that we are all children of Yggradsil regardless of shape, color, height, and gender."

The little girl smiles. "I like you." She smiles and turns her head when she hears her siblings cry. "I will help you."

Loki smiles and bows. "I accept your gracious offer of assistance."

She giggles and courtseys. "My name is Eira. What's your name my king?"

Loki smiles as he picks up one of the crying babes. "Loki. My wife's name is Mary. You would like her. She's very intelligent and has an amazing talent for building and repairing machines."

Eira smiles and looks amazed. "She sounds amazing. They need changing."

Loki nods and carefully follows Eira's instructions. He smiles when Eira praises his work.

Mary is almost finished shopping when a young boy with curly black hair bows. "My Queen, Miss Inga has sent me to inform you that she is currently performing the duties of midwife and King Loki offered his services in watching her children."

Mary smiles and looks at the boy and hands him three gold coins and a quickly written letter. "Deliver this to palace guard and return home. I will see to my husband and his charges."

The boy looks at her wide eyed and tries to hand her the coins. "My Queen! This is far too much!"

Mary smiles. "One for acting as a royal messenger for the king, one for acting as a royal messenger for the queen, and one if you will take these sacks of yarn with you."

The boy nods and takes the sacks. "Thank you my Queen!" He hurries off to the palace smiling.

Mary smiles and sees the merchants smiling. She waves goodbye and stops at a butcher's shop on the way to Inga's cabin. If Loki is going to watch the children he needs to feed them too and Mary isn't sure that Loki could handle so much on his own.

Mary knocks upon the cabin door and Eira answers quietly. "Queen Mary, King Loki feeds the babes. Come in but please do so quietly."

Mary nods and walks in and sees Loki in a rocking chair with one baby in his arm while the other sleeps in his crib. She smiles and feels warmth spread from her heart to her toes. The sight of Loki acting so tenderly and fatherly touches her soul so much that she can feel the love of her unborn children. "Hello Papa."

Loki looks up and smiles at Mary. "You found me."

Mary nods and quietly walks over. "I thought you could use some help."

Loki smiles and nods. "Aye. Jarl has yet to take his medicine and I still need to cook. The babes have been active all day."

Mary nods. "You leave that to me."

Loki nods. "Lady Eira, would you kindly show my wife around your kitchen?"

Eira courtseys and takes Mary by the hand. "This way Your Highness."

Mary smiles as she is lead to the kitchen. Eira looks up at her with curious eyes. "When are your babies coming?"

Mary smiles and looks at Eira. "Perceptive, I like you. To answer your question in seven and a half months."

Eira nods and shows Mary around the kitchen. "We best give Jarl his medicine now. It helps his throat feel better."

Mary nods. "Agreed. Let me put this here and we can give him his medicine."

Jarl is under his blankets again when Mary walks in smiling. Eira frowns. "Jarl, behave. The Queen is here."

Jarl looks out and smiles. "Hi."

Mary smiles and sits. "I heard you don't like taking your medicine."

Jarl nods. "It smells like stinky feet!"

Mary nods. "I know but you must take it or else you can't eat the cookies that Loki promised you."

Jarl looks horrified. "Really?"

Mary nods. "Yes, the medicine makes you better and it makes your throat quit hurting. How could you eat cookies with a sore throat?"

Jarl looks thoughtful for a moment and nods his red head in defeat. "I will take the medicine."

Mary smiles and takes the cup from Eira. "Have you heard about Thor drinking a cask of mead in less than a minute?"

Jarl nods and looks at Mary. "Yeah, everyone knows about it."

Mary nods and looks at Jarl. "I want you to pretend your Thor drinking against Dwarf Hrvimmir."

Jarl nods and drinks the medicine quickly. "Yuck!"

Mary smiles and gently takes the cup. "Thor would be jealous. Now rest. I will bring some stew when it is finished."

Jarl nods and drifts off to sleep. Eira smiles at Mary looking impressed. She leads Mary back to the kitchen and helps her cook.

Inga returns later that night to a quiet home and hot meal. She smiles when she sees Loki and Mary rocking the twins to sleep. She sees a deep love between the royal couple and that Mary radiates motherhood. The Norns will bless whomever they encounter favorably.

 ************ Author's notes***********

Hi, me again. There will be chapters that involve only the people on Earth and Asgard. Some. Chapters may revolve around a single character and his or her actions. This way character emotions can be developed and understood better. That is all.


End file.
